


Papa'pipe

by sinkintosilence



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkintosilence/pseuds/sinkintosilence
Summary: 配对:丧钟/罗宾(达米安)分级: NC-17警告:原作背景下见缝插针的未成年性爱和交往提及大米中心向《boyfriend》第四篇，包含蝙蝠家乱炖系列背景，小男孩有很多成年男友和狗，且和家里人胡乱搞注意
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Slade Wilson
Kudos: 10





	Papa'pipe

**Author's Note:**

> 配对:丧钟/罗宾(达米安)  
> 分级: NC-17  
> 警告:  
> 原作背景下见缝插针的未成年性爱和交往提及
> 
> 大米中心向《boyfriend》第四篇，包含蝙蝠家乱炖系列背景，小男孩有很多成年男友和狗，且和家里人胡乱搞注意

00

还记得夜翼吗？

伟大的第一任罗宾有着一个经验丰富的大脑，所以他的论断也很少出错。

而他曾经断论：

达米安·韦恩总有一天要为自己对性和男人们轻蔑的态度吃大苦头的。

01

可惜夜翼没把这点告诉过小罗宾。

不然达米安在被丧钟殴腹的时候除了吐血应该还会抽空翻个白眼。

“你变得软弱了。”

他在池子里泡了一遭强化归来的独眼前男友笑着，颇有些报复的恶毒意味:

“因为你的朋友们。”

达米安没空理他嘟囔的废话，只是又找准对方的空隙冲了上去。

不过满脑烦躁的他轻易地就又被截获在男人的臂弯了。达米安想这次和前男友的久别重逢绝对比他想象中的还要让他生气。

丧钟看了看自己怀里挣扎的小东西，他知道这个小杂种能毫不犹豫地一脚踢断他的肋骨，或者用两条腿绞紧他的胳膊翻到他的脖子上，再用大腿拧掉他的脑袋——如果不是因为这百分百致命的结果，他也许会放任达米安找到机会这么做的，毕竟他可是格外怀念男孩大腿内侧的触感。但是丧钟突然想到了什么，又笑了起来:

“还是因为你的父亲?”

怀里的挣扎停顿了一刻。

丧钟对此感到满意。

男孩已经不是那个初见时能毫不犹豫地一刀捅瞎自己的冷血小恶魔了，他现在所深深迷恋的教导者，他的父亲，显然灌输给了他太多的道德准则。

这也就意味着男孩的大腿绞杀再也不会用致命的力度了。

这么想着，丧钟期待地松了松手。

02

被土石女埋进地里后达米安的心情恶化到了极点。

说真的，在看到那个金发小妞把手搭在他前男友的掌心里微笑时，达米安就明白过来是怎么一回事了。

哦，肮脏的背叛，还是双重的。

03

“认真的？诱拐一个未成年女孩？”

一个脆弱的，容易陷入绝望又经不起诱惑的，【替代品】？

被黏土牢牢困住挂在墙上的达米安质问着从阴影里走出的前男友，他得说丧钟脸上的得意洋洋快把他看吐了。

“达米安，我们分手了，那已经是有几年的事了。所以就算我现在找了个年轻的情人，这也不能算是背叛。”

“哦，得了吧。在没有我允许的情况下——”

“够了！”丧钟恼怒地揪起男孩的头发，凶恶地瞪了眼因为吃痛而皱起眉的达米安：

“你以为你是谁？！”

达米安艰难地扯了下嘴角，嘲讽出声：

“也许你已经不是我的男朋友了，但你依旧是我的狗，斯莱德，你不能否认这个，你仍想要我——”

一个耳光阻截了他接下来的话语。

恼羞成怒又欲火焚身的丧钟下手没轻没重极了，达米安被扇得两眼发黑满脑嗡鸣，被掌掴过的脸颊立刻充血肿起。

“男孩，我不止一次地教过你对成年人展示尊重的重要性。”

还处于出神状态的达米安浑浑噩噩间听到了前男友异常低沉而嘶哑的声音。

04

Oops，听上去像是个危险信号。

05

达米安撑着沉重的眼皮看到的最后一个画面是丧钟给他的胳膊上注射着什么，而在坠入黑暗前他听到了走进房间里的土石女发出的疑问:

“你在干什么？”

然后达米安就昏过去了。

06

醒来时不出意外地躺在床上。

达米安叹了口气，转了转脑袋左右检查了下。果然手腕都被铁链固定在床头了。无奈，只能重新把眼睛闭上，接着思考逃脱眼下处境的方法。

门被打开了，有脚步声接近。

达米安睁开眼。

“我还在想你要到什么时候才肯出现呢。”

摘下面罩的丧钟走到床边坐下，捏住了男孩的下巴，盯着那双恶狠狠的绿眼睛笑得胸有成竹，又有些残忍意味道:

“哦，别想再有什么花招了，在你昏迷期间我可是有仔仔细细检查过你浑身上下，剔除了一切你可能用来逃离的小工具——”

达米安的脸色变得有些难看起来。丧钟眯了眯仅剩的眼睛，掐在男孩脸颊上的拇指突然插进男孩的口腔里，粗暴地滑过齿列，搜刮起柔软的肉壁。像是个不专业的牙医在翻检着什么一样，不顾达米安挤出的难受的呜咽，丧钟甚至又再塞几根手指进去。

“我差点忘了检查这里，毕竟一个罗宾的牙齿里也可能藏着什么秘密武器，不是吗？”

如果条件允许达米安现在一定会往丧钟脸上吐口鄙夷的口水，他前男友此时的嘴脸要多恶心就有多恶心。而且达米安敢百分百保证，丧钟只是纯粹在捉弄他——该死的阴暗下流的恶趣味。

直到玩了会儿达米安的舌头，又差点把手指捅进小男孩的柔嫩的喉口，逼出了点达米安生理性的泪水后，丧钟终于心满意足地抽出了手指，欣赏起小奥古嘴角挂着淅淅沥沥的口水的迷人模样。

“我以为你跟塔利亚除了眼睛外就没有相似的地方了。”

达米安疲惫地聚起失焦的视线去看丧钟，男人已经俯下身开始剥他的罗宾制服。

“但很显然，我错了。塔利亚很好地把她的荡妇基因遗传给了她的种。”

看到男孩身上不出意外的痕迹后丧钟挑了挑眉。

“青出于蓝，达米安，青出于蓝。”

小男孩愤愤地咬紧了牙齿，但还是不免红了红脸。成人世界对他来说不是那么陌生了，他很清楚接下来会迎来一番对他放浪行径的评判羞辱。

然而达米安都准备好了，却并没有等到什么尖锐的讽刺。罗宾不解地望向身上的男人，而斯莱德只是冲他笑笑——他曾经很喜欢的那种，性感的老男人的笑容，达米安为自己突然的回忆感到一丝柔软的羞涩，斯莱德总是把他当做小女儿宠爱，虽然他并不喜欢性别的颠错，但是斯莱德总是会对他很温柔——在他们之间不再充满那种剑拔弩张的挖苦，而是躺在一起暧昧地消磨旖旎时光的场合里，这会儿他倒怀念起这个了。

老男人依旧是笑着，凑上去吻了吻他小女儿的唇角，达米安没有咬他，很好。

“你看上去已经很习惯男人的亲吻了。”

达米安半耷拉着眼皮，睨了他一眼。小男孩什么都没说，接着张开了他的口腔。

丧钟盯了会儿那鲜红的深洞，眼神暗了暗，接着又吻了上去，这次用上了舌头。达米安被一条成熟老练的舌头搅得意乱情迷，小小的身躯在男人身下像触电一样痉挛着，扭动着。

直到双方都觉得需要些新鲜空气时，他们才分开。

丧钟用自己还戴着手套的手去解罗宾的裤子，达米安的腿惊人地配合着，没有一次试图扭断男人的手臂。

不过斯莱德可不觉得这是自己的胜利，他才没有赢来达米安的乖巧，事实上，虽然挫败，但他会承认的，他可能一辈子都不会赢到，除非他能狠下心把小罗宾的脑子永久性地药傻。很明显，他的小情人现在已经不是当初那个十岁小男孩了，也许那恼人又迷人的，冷冰冰的傲慢并没有改变，但现在显然多了一种对性的需要和妥协。

丧钟摘下罗宾的眼罩，看到了一双湿漉漉的绿眼睛。

被吻得气喘吁吁的男孩舔了舔嘴唇，又用母语胡乱嘟囔了几句脏话，这才终于捡起他体面的高傲，皱起眉瞪着丧钟，颐指气使道：

“你不是说要强奸我吗？”

丧钟不高兴地拍了拍男孩的屁股，果然刚刚流露出的那几丝属于小女孩的淫乱甜蜜只是错觉，达米安才不会把他当作父亲迷恋。小男孩依旧是在使唤他的狗。

斯莱德觉得自己应该为此感到几分自尊心受挫的恼怒，但令人可耻的是，他发现自己并没有一开始被冒犯时那么气愤了，可能是因为裤裆里硬起来的老二让他现在满脑子只想享受一场黏糊糊的性爱，而不是先跟达米安打一架。

更何况他已经明白并接受了，达米安给人带来性吸引力的地方恰巧就是他令人生气的地方。

所以丧钟只是脸色不善地摘下手套去拿床头的润滑剂。给达米安润滑的过程让他再一次直面了那模糊的罪恶感——他太小了，光溜溜的私处和柔嫩的小肠子要比妓女的要干净的多，虽然不能确保它们的使用频率是否相近，达米安的那儿看上去也没什么色素沉淀。

尽管知道自己的小女儿已经不是处女了，但斯莱德还是不免为他落下垂爱。

“你这惹人喜爱的邪恶小东西。”

正式插入前斯莱德边嘟囔着边脱下小罗宾的裤子，分开达米安的腿时亲了亲他处于生长期中泛粉的膝盖和脚踝，换来的只是催促的踢踹。斯莱德只好如男孩所愿地解开自己的拉链，掏出早已勃起的性器撸动着准备，老天，斯莱德都为自己能硬到这种程度而感到羞耻。

“呵。”

达米安轻蔑地扫了眼男人的下身，语气又恢复成了过去那种高高在上的鄙夷：

“What a shame.你变成了一个对着比自己女儿小的男孩都能发情的恋童癖，一个恶心的，下贱的罪fan——”

达米安的话没说完就又被耳光打断了。丧钟陷入了近乎歇斯底里的懊恼，掐着达米安的腰粗暴地把性器通了进去，猝不及防地从男孩的嗓子眼里挤出一声变调的惨叫。

他就知道！他就知道，这个小恶魔绝对不会给他一次如期的温和性爱。

丧钟阴沉地想着，同时下身陷进了那截温暖紧致的肠道带来的极乐享受里，欲罢不能地抽插起来。

达米安又惨叫了几声，然后就开始揪紧被单压抑起来，只是沉默地粗喘着，绿眼睛里一片混沌，挂在唇边的涎水被撞得甩出去，又漏得更多。

我他妈恨死你了。

斯莱德恶狠狠地瞪着身下的男孩，恨不得把他钉进床里去。丧钟知道，即便他现在就在自己身下，小屁股正淫荡地吸着自己的老二，但他也不属于自己。

他没有屈服，更没有被驯服。因为自始至终，他都掌握着他的欲望。

而不能自已的人是丧钟。

达米安是对的。

他确实是他的主人。

07

他拥有了他的欲望。

便拥有了他的全部。

08

丧钟最后射在了被肏得半昏厥的男孩体内，最后一次吻了吻他湿透的鬓角。

“果然只有这时候才能做个乖男孩吗？”

男人宠溺而无奈地笑了笑。

09

把昏厥的达米安洗洗干净重新套上那身宝宝制服后，丧钟让泰拉重新把男孩挂墙上去。

土石女怀疑地挑了挑眉：

“私人审问结束了？”

老男人面不红心不跳地点了点头。

10

再次醒来后和前男友的现女友的对峙让达米安很无语。

哦，一个明显缺乏年纪和经验的，有着悲惨过去的小女孩。

多好上手操控啊，他敢肯定丧钟在自己这儿遭受的挫败感都被这个【替代品】带来的成就感抵消了。

蠢女孩。

达米安难得费了点嘴皮子说教——他可不常干这种格雷森的活计，向他的同龄人解释成年人的邪恶陷阱，关于他们如何沉迷于掌握一个幼体来满足自己各种各样的欲望，就像塔隆和其他他遇过的那些成年男人对他做的那一套。

达米安都要厌倦这些雷同的烂俗了，说真的，他们这些成年男人就想不出什么新鲜的精神操控方式了吗？

然而那个冥顽不灵的小姑娘压根没听进去，达米安对她更失望了。

同时还在心底小小地鄙夷了下野兽小子的择偶眼光。

11

不过最后他们还是得救啦，一如既往地。这属于又一套烂俗戏码。

达米安最后找到的只有他前男友的头套，虽然他知道那个老奸巨猾的雇佣兵肯定能找到机会跑掉，但他还是望着面罩出神了一会儿。

然后那个曾经窥伺过他大脑的哥特女孩飘到了他身边，用一声咳嗽打断了他的出神。

达米安收起面罩，不解地抬头望向瑞雯。

脸色苍白的女孩转了转自己的眼珠，从斗篷里抱出一只黑色的幼犬递给达米安，没有理会对方脸上的错愕，自顾自道：

“你知道的，有时候你可以试试去养条真正的狗。动物永远比人省心。”

达米安的耳尖红了红，接过了那条幼犬。

他决定叫它提图斯。


End file.
